1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head mounted display device and image display control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Head-Mounted Display (HMD) device is a display device that is wearable in front of eyes like eyeglasses to display video signals input through a wired or wireless interface on an internal display unit. HMD devices may provide better realism in comparison to regular image display devices. However, existing HMD devices have to be enhanced in terms of cost, size and wearability. As many efforts are made to improve HMD devices, HMD devices are expected to become substitutes for television sets and monitors in the future.
Currently, commonly used HMD devices are monocular devices, which may be unsuitable for humans having two eyes to view things. Monocular HMD devices having a narrow field of view may cause user discomfort and feel unnatural. That is, it is difficult to deliver all wavelengths from points constituting an image to the eyes without distortion using a single optical channel.